Pièce 23
|Construit=Projet DHARMA |Contrôlé=les Autres |Tournage=Station Omega |Mystère=exp }} La Pièce 23 est un lieu fermé faisant partie de l'Hydre dans lequel Karl était maintenu prisonnier par les Autres. Cette pièce est à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment gardé par Aldo, situé à une bonne distance du reste des installations de l'Hydre. Dans cette pièce, Karl était forcé à regarder une vidéo lui « lavant le cerveau » et à écouter une forte musique, attaché à une chaise, avec une perfusion dans le bras et des lunettes DEL sur les yeux. Cette vidéo contient des images très variées. À l'origine, les membres du Projet DHARMA se servaient de cette pièce pour y emmener les Ennemis, qui étaient soumis contre leur gré à des interrogatoires afin de mieux comprendre leur mode de vie, leur origine ainsi que la dévotion qu'ils ont envers Jacob. Une fois l'interrogatoire terminé, on leur injectait une drogue, on leur mettait les lunettes et on leur lançait la vidéo dans le but de créer une amnésie et laver le cerveau des sujets. Description des images Image:3x07_Brain1.jpg Image:3x07_Brain2.jpg Image:3x07_BrainRubans.jpg Image:3x07_Brain3.jpg Image:3x07_Brain4.jpg Image:3x07_Brain5.jpg Image:3x07_Brain8.jpg Image:3x07_Brain6.jpg Image:3x07_Brain7.jpg Image:3x07_BrainRubans.jpg Image:3x07_Brain9.jpg Image:3x07_Brain10.jpg Image:3x07_Brain11.jpg Image:3x07_Brain9.jpg Image:3x07_Brain12.jpg Image:3x07_Brain13.jpg Image:3x07_Brain14.jpg Image:3x07_Brain15.jpg Image:3x07_Brain16.jpg Image:3x07_Brain17.jpg * Un octogone de 10x10 avec des carrés d'images alternés (il manque 3 carrés dans chaque coin) * "Plant a good seed and you will joyfully gather fruit" (Plante une bonne graine et tu seras heureux de recueillir un fruit) superposé sur des images de : ** Fleur jaune ** Fleur rose ** Fleur orange * Un morphing de rubans rouges et bleus. * "EVERYTHING CHANGES" (Tout change) superposé sur des images de : ** Huit anciennes pièces de monnaies ** Un dollar en argent de 1921 ** Un cylindre posé sur quatre CDs ** Un poêle à bois ** Une cheminée metallique avec une manivelle ** Un compas de dessin ** Trois synthétiseurs * Un octogone de 10x10 avec des couleurs et des textures changeantes. * Des visages de poupées filmés de très près : ** un sur le profil gauche ** trois sur le profil droit ** un de face * Une statue de Bouddha. * Une peinture en noir et blanc d'un visage filmée en zoom sur les yeux et le nez. * Un morphing de rubans rouges et bleus. * Une vidéo accélérée de la Lune passant de demi-lune à pleine-lune. * "We are the causes of our own suffering" (Nous sommes la cause de notre propre souffrance) superposé sur des images de : ** Six espèces différentes d'insectes noirs et blancs ** Cinq espèces différentes de poissons oranges * Une ampoule basse consommation courbée pour ressembler au symbole du yin et du yang. * Une lune gibbeuse (pleine aux 3/4) * Un nid d'oiseau * Un porte bonheur turc appelé "boncuk" * Un compteur de vitesse d'une Honda Accord (1992 ou 93) avec l'aiguille à zéro. * Un mécanisme sûrement issu d'une montre. * Un plat de pâtes * "The extinction of desire is Nirvana" (Le Nirvana est l'absence de désir) * Lumière style projecteur * Des peluches. Essentiellement d'Ours polaires * Divest your ordinary nature puis And puis Find your true nature (Abandonnez votre nature originelle et trouvez votre vraie nature) superposé sur une vidéo de: ** Un groupe de personnes (dont Gerald DeGroot et Karen DeGroot) assit en cercle. * Overdoing Things Cannot Lead to Happiness (L'exagération des Choses Ne Peut Pas Mener au Bonheur) superposé sur une image de: ** Tissu brodé ** Plat de pâtes ** Tasses de thé ** Instruments de cuisine ** Pot de sucre (ou de blé?) ** Tasse de tisane ** Etagère comprenant un bateau, une plante et un panier. * 4 balançoires se balançant dans le vide * "God loves you as He loved Jacob" (Dieu t'aime comme il a aimé Jacob) superposé sur une image de : ** Escaliers recouverts de moquette jaune. * Une série de nombres décimaux à 8 chiffres et 2 après la virgule * Un morphing de rubans rouges et bleus * Un gribouillis blanc se déplaçant sur l'écran (ressemblant à un filament d'ampoule) superposé sur des images de : ** L'intérieur d'une usine (ou quelquechose de similaire) avec de nombreuses cheminées (3 différentes) ** Gros plan sur un mur de pierres ** Gros plan sur un masque en bois africain ** Alvar Hanso à une fenêtre. * "THINK ABOUT" (Pense à) puis "YOUR LIFE" (ta vie) écrit en gras et en blanc superposé sur un octogone d'images symétriques sur fond noir incluant : ** Une abeille ** Un masque ou le visage d'une statue ** Un objet noir avec un fond rond et trois dents sur le dessus. * Un texte apparu partiellement "----ER" puis "---Y" et finallement "---THE" superposé sur des images de : ** Gerald DeGroot (on retrouve cette portion de vidéo dans le film de la station du Cygne : aux environs de la première minute de la vidéo, on voit DeGroot devant un élément magnétique en suspension, exactement la même image que dans la Pièce 23) ** Une autre phrase semblant être "ANOTHER WAY" (Un autre chemin). * Be The Awakened One (Soyez celui qui est éveillé) Vidéo complète La vidéo entière est disponible en bonus caché dans les DVD de la saison 3 ; elle a été encodée en format 16/9 pour l'occasion : Gar6JyV6800 Références culturelles * Références à la télévision et au cinéma : ** Orange Mécanique : La vidéo de la Pièce 23 est une référence à la technique Ludovico employée sur le personnage principal pour le ramener dans le droit chemin. Ainsi, le sujet est médicalisé, forcé à regarder un film contenant des images perturbantes et forcé à écouter une forte musique. De plus, la pièce où le personnage principal est enfermé avant de recevoir cette "cure" porte le n°23. ** Le Prisonnier : Il y a une référence à un épisode dans lequel apparaît la "salle d'aversion" possédant un système similaire de lavage de cerveau. ** Star Wars : la Pièce 23 est une référence à la cellule AA23 où la Princesse Leia est détenue dans Star Wars IV. ** Dark Crystal : l'image de Karl attaché à une chaise est une référence àune scène de Dark Crystal où Kira est exposée à une lumière issue d'un crystal pour drainer son essence de vie. ** A cause d'un assassinat : la vidéo se réfère au montage de désorientation que la Corporation Parallax administre comme un test psychologique. ** Le Sang d'un poète : Dans ce film surréaliste de Jean Cocteau, le personnage principal marche dans un couloir de chambres d'hôtel et regarde rapidement à travers la serrure dans les chambres. Dans la chambre 23, il aperçoit une statue qui doucement prend vie et une spirale hypnotique. ** Shining : Dans ce film, le jeune garçon Danny n'est pas autorisé à pénétrer dans la chambre 237. * Références à la religion : ** La Bible : la phrase "Dieu t'aime comme il a aimé Jacob" est une référence à Malachie 1:2-3 et à Romains 9:13 ** Bouddhisme : *** La phrase "Plante une bonne graine et tu seras heureux de recueillir un fruit" est une citation du texte bouddhiste Dhammapada. *** Les phrases "Nous sommes les causes de notre propre souffrance" et "Pense à ta vie" sont similaires aux Quatre Nobles Vérités bouddhistes. *** La phrase "Tout change" est similaire à un verset bouddhiste qui établit que "Tout change, tout apparaît et tout disparaît ; mais il existe une parfaite tranquillité quand l'un transcende à la fois entre naissance et extinction". de:Room 23 en:Room 23 es:Room 23 it:Room 23 pl:Room 23 pt:Room 23 ru:Комната 23 Catégorie:Mystères